The Shinju Diaries
by Kazuma Uzumaki
Summary: No summary. Naruto x Bonnie x ? x ? x ?


**Sadly, I do not own Naruto, or the Vampire Diaries **

When Princess Ōtsutsuki Kaguya, grew tired of the wars, she prayed to the Shinju, a tree that was revered as a deity which bore a fruit once every thousand years. Kaguya had attempted to take the forbidden fruit, but she was stopped by the arrival of her enemies; as they were about to violate her, the Shinju changed, it changed into a man, the man saved the princess.

After he saved Kaguya, the man then proceeded to change into a toddler, Kaguya who had seen the entire thing took the toddler back to her palace, and told her family what had happened, the tree turned man turned baby, was taken in by the Otsutsuki family; and given the name Naruto.

Naruto grew with his memories still intact, along with his powers, the head of the Otsutsuki family wanted to make Naruto the heir to the throne, causing Naruto's younger brother Hagoromo to grow jealous, and he snuck into Kaguya's room and stole the chakra fruit Naruto gave to Kaguya as a birthday present before he ran away swearing to kill his brother one day.

Naruto remained indifferent of his brother's disappearance, because as far as he was concerned Hagoromo was nothing more then an arrogant spoiled brat, the only thing Hagoromo did that was importance to Naruto was give Naruto the opportunity to see what the chakra fruit effects were on humans. So using his connection to nature Naruto watched Hagoromo as he learned to use chakra in new ways that Naruto haven't even tried.

While Naruto was watching Hagoromo he was also, reading more fictions, and myths and while he was reading he came around something that inspired him, the myths about supernatural creatures, he studied each and every creature and out of all of them he chose vampires as his favorite. So he came up with the idea to bring supernatural creatures into the real world, first by starting with himself, he created a master fruit as he called it, and ate it, the fruit didn't change much, just gave him the regular abilities, and a heightened healing factor, as well as a need for blood.

After growing accustomed to his bloodlust, Naruto created thousands of fruits for werewolves, and witches, but there was a special fruit he made for a worthy witch, that would give her and her descendants the ability to use chakra. As Naruto went about spreading the fruits to people he saw worthy of them he ran into Hagoromo, who had been tracking him down to finally kill him, and try he did, Hagoromo wanted Naruto to turn into a monster so that he could seal him away and use his power to usher a new era that he wanted to call the chakra era.

Naruto had killed Hagoromo quite easily, and went on about his business, and as the years went on everything started to change around Naruto, he had gotten married to three humans, Tsunade Uzumaki, Mei Terumi, and Kushina Uzumaki. Naruto had loved them more than anything, they had children together, that Naruto made sure lived and died as humans, after their deaths Naruto sealed himself away and slept, it would be a thousand years later, that he awoke to see that all human life was gone replaced by overgrown lizards that witches, and werewolves had come to name dinosaurs, and when Naruto found out about them he set about wiping them all out, allowing humans to start reappearing.

Naruto lived through the centuries keeping himself entertained, he had given the special witch fruit to a woman named Qetsiyah as a wedding gift, when he took her as his bride, and 1,000 years later gave a witch named ester a immortality spell that would turn her children into vampires, in 1490 he had a child with Katerina Petrova, he named the girl Nadia after he ripped her from her grandfathers arms, while Katerina had vanished from Bulgaria. He had turned Nadia on her 22nd birthday, although she had already had a daughter of her own at the time. After spending 50 years together Naruto had let Nadia search for Katerina who he had heard was now a vampire.

In the 1700's Naruto was in New Orleans and stayed there till 1841, when he met a witch named Mary Salvatore, she wanted his help to protect her son Damon as Giuseppe had sold Damon's twin brother for wine, having a debt to her family Naruto told her he would help, and was introduced to her son, and husband as her nephew. He was taken into the family, and became the brother of Damon, and later Stefan the doppelganger of Silas, Mary later died of tuberculosis, and Giuseppe became even more of a drunk and started sleeping with the maids, and he later fathered another son.

In early 1864, Naruto set off to college, not knowing that Katerina now going by Katherine had moved onto the Salvatore Estate, in December he had returned to find his brothers were now vampires, and his descendant Emily was now dead, after telling them his true story which had left them both shocked, later Naruto had joined Stefan in killing the founder families, before Naruto introduced Stefan to Alexia Branson a woman he had turned a couple of centuries ago.

When his brothers left Mystic Falls Naruto had drifted from cities, and countries he would meet with his brothers every 8 years to see how they were doing, and now he has returned to Mystic Falls.

**Present Day**

**Mystic Falls**

**Woods/Road **

An SUV drove down the road as a couple spoke "An hour's drive to hear that crap. You know, it wasn't even a band. A guy with a guitar. An hour each way." the man said

"He wasn't that bad." the woman replied looking at her boyfriend

"He sounded like James Blunt." the man retorted

"What's wrong with that?" the woman asked

"We already have a James Blunt. One's all we need." the man said

"So why did you come?" the woman asked

The man took his eyes off the road, and looked to his girlfriend "Because I love you." he replied

The woman grinned "Nicely done." as the SUV drove forward it suddenly became foggy "What's with all the fog?" the woman asked

"It'll clear in a second." the man said as they drove out of the fog the woman noticed a man standing in the middle of the road as the fog cleared

"Watch out!" she screamed but to late, the man was then hit by the SUV smashing the windshield as the SUV spun out of control before it stopped, the couple panted

The man looked back to see the man lying in the road before he turned to his girlfriend and asked "Are you ok?" he asked

"We just hit someone! Oh my god!" the woman said bursting out in tears

"Call for help." the man said before he unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of his SUV, and jogged over to the man lying in the road while his girlfriend was on the phone

"Come on, come on!" she said

"Please be alive!" the man pleaded to himself, before he kneeled down beside the man, and saw the man had on a green crystal necklace, and had on a large ring on his hand "Oh, my god." the man whispered

The man that was lying in the street suddenly sat up, and grabbed the other man by his neck and got up and stood behind him, before he bit him on the neck. The woman not knowing what just happened to her boyfriend, got out of the car after taking a deep breath "There's no signal!" she said before she realized that her boyfriend was gone "Darren! Darren?" she called out, before she jumped frightened as something heavy was dropped on the hood of the SUV, turning around she saw it was her boyfriend Darren. When she saw the large wound on his neck, she screamed in horror before she turned around and started running only to be tackled into the woods.

After a moment of silence, the man walked out of the woods into the moonlight, his eyes were bloodshot while veins bulged around them, blood dripped from his chin, as he looked up to the moon before he smirked. This was Naruto Salvatore.

[Naruto's ring look just like Stefan's and Damon's, only it has a 'N' in the middle, but it's only for show, to make the lie that it was a family ring more believable]

** THE** **SHINJU DIARIES **

**Salvatore Boarding House**

A man stood on the roof of the large boarding house looking at the rising sun, "I shouldn't have come home. I know the risk. But I had no choice. I have to know her." He thought before jumping off the roof, easily landing on his feet

**Gilbert House**

A girl named Elena was sitting on her window seat writing in her diary "Dear diary, today will be different. It has to be. I will smile, and it will be believable. My smile will say "I'm fine, thank you." "Yes, I feel much better." I will no longer be the sad little girl who lost her parents. I will start fresh, be someone new. It's the only way I'll make it through." she wrote before she got up and finished getting dressed and looked herself in the mirror

**Gilbert House, Kitchen**

Elena entered the kitchen heading toward the coffee machine her aunt Jenna Sommers was currently looking in the refrigerator "Toast. I can make toast." Jenna said

"It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna." Elena said as her little brother Jeremy walked in

"Is there coffee?" he asked

"Your first day of school, and I'm totally unprepared." Jenna said as Jeremy took Elena's coffee "Lunch money?" Jenna asked holding up the money

"I'm good." Elena said as Jeremy took the money

"Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?" Jenna asked placing her things in her purse

"Don't you have a big presentation today?" Elena asked turning from the counter

"I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at...now. Crap!" Jenna said checking her watch before untying her hair

"Then go. We'll be fine." Elena assured when Jenna left she turned to Jeremy "You ok?" she asked concerned

"Don't start." he said drinking his coffee as he walked away, Elena watched him leave, before she turned around as a news update appeared on the TV behind her 'Missing Persons: Brooke and Darren'

**Bonnie's Car**

Elena and her best friend Bonnie were driving to school in Bonnie's car "So Grams is telling me I'm psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that, I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like, put this woman in a home already!" Bonnie said to Elena who was smiling before she started to gaze out of the window as they drove by the old cemetery "But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands." Bonnie continued before she noticed that Elena was looking out of the car "Elena! Back in the car." she said with a smile

"I did it again, didn't I?" she asked while Bonnie just looked ahead "I-I'm sorry, Bonnie. You were telling me that…" she started

"That I'm psychic now." Bonnie finished for her smiling

"Right. Ok, then predict something. About me." Elena challenged

Bonnie looked at Elena with a smile "I see…" Bonnie started before something hit the wind shield of her car surprising them, gasping in surprise the car started to spin out of control before Bonnie got control again "What was that?! Oh, my god! Elena, are you ok?" Bonnie asked worriedly

"It's ok. I'm fine." Elena said

"It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere." Bonnie said looking worried

"Really, I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life." Elena said with a sigh

"I predict this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you are going to be beyond happy." Bonnie said as they both smiled at each other before Bonnie drove off, as a crow was on top of a stop sign

**Mystic Falls High School**

"Major lack of male real estate." Bonnie said as she and Elena walked to her locker "Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech." Bonnie said as a girl wearing an ugly shirt walked by "She looks like a hot ' turning to Elena' can I still say "tranny mess"?" she asked

"No, that's over." Elena said leaning on the locker

"Ahh, find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year." Bonnie said opening her locker as Elena looked back to Matt Donovan, staring at each other, Elena waves to Matt but he just ignored her and walked off

Sighing Elena turned back to Bonnie who had seen what happened "He hates me."

"That's not hate. That's "you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits."" Bonnie said as Caroline Forbes approached them.

"Elena. Oh, my god." she said as she hugged Elena, pulling away "How are you? Oh, it's so good to see you." she said before looking to Bonnie and asking "How is she? Is she good?"

"Caroline, I'm right here. And I'm fine. Thank you." Elena assured

"Really?" asked Caroline

"Yes. Much better."

"Oh, you poor thing." Caroline said as she hugged Elena again.

"Ok, Caroline." Elena said patting Caroline's back

"Oh! Ok, see you guys later?" Caroline said pulling back from the hug and walking off

"Ok! Bye!" Elena said with a wave, before she turned to Bonnie who was smiling "No comment." she said as they walked away

**Outside The High School**

"Don't take more than two in a six-hour window." Jeremy warned putting some pills in Vicki Donovan's hand who took them.

"Hey, Vicki," Tyler Lockwood called walking over "I knew I'd find you here with the crackheads."

"Hey." Vicki said as she hugged Tyler

"Hey, Pete Wentz called. He wants his nail polish back." Tyler said taking the cigarette that Jeremy was smocking

"Pete Wentz, huh? How old school T.R.L. of you. Carson Daly fan?" Jeremy mocked causing Tyler to try to walk closer to him, but Vicki stopped him

"Oh, Ty, be nice. That's Elena's little brother." Vicki said

"I know who he is. I'll still kick his ass." Tyler said before he and Vicki kissed, while Jeremy looked away

**Outside the School Office**

Bonnie and Elena were walking in the hallway when Bonnie stopped Elena as she looked at Stefan's back as he stood in the office "Hold up. Who's this?" Bonnie asked

"All I see is back." Elena said looking as well

"It's a hot back." Bonnie said

**In the School Office**

"Your records are incomplete. You're missing immunization records, and we do insist on transcripts." the secretary asked

"Please look again. I'm sure everything you need is there." Stefan said compelling the secretary after he took off his glasses, she looked at him with glazed eyes before looking down at his records again.

"Well, you're right. So it is." she said looking back up to Stefan

**Outside the School Office**

"I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar." Bonnie said causing Elena to giggle

"You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?" Elena asked turning to Bonnie

"Pretty much." Answered Bonnie with a nod

"Jeremy, good batch, man." a voice was heard getting Elena's attention, allowing for her to see Jeremy walk into the bathroom

"I'll be right back." she said walking off

"Please be hot." Bonnie whispered still looking into the office

**Boys Bathroom**

Jeremy was taking eye drops when Elena entered the bathroom, as she walked by a boy came from the stall and jumped out of her way "Whoa! Next down, chick!" he said walking out not bothering to wash his hands

Elena ignoring the boy grabbed Jeremy's face, and looked into his eyes to see if he was high. "Great. It's the first day of school and you're stoned." she said letting him go

"No, I'm not." Jeremy lied

"Where is it? Is it on you?" Elena asked trying to search Jeremy's pockets

"Stop, all right?! You need to chill yourself, all right?" Jeremy said struggling to get his sister off of him

"Chill myself? What is that, stoner talk? Dude, you are so cool." Elena scoffed before continuing her search

"Look, stop! I don't have anything on me. Are you crazy?" Jeremy asked

"You haven't seen crazy, Jeremy! I gave you a summer pass, but I am done watching you destroy yourself." Elena said, Jeremy not wanting to hear what she had to say tried to leave but she stopped him "No, no, no, you know what? Go ahead. Keep it up. But just know that I am going to be there to ruin your buzz every time, you got it?" she asked before she realized she was in the boys restroom "Jeremy, I know who you are. And it's not this person. So don't be this person." she said gently

"I don't need this." Jeremy said before leaving

**Outside the School Office**

Bonnie was still watching Stefan, "Thank you." Stefan said and turned around, when Bonnie saw him she gasped, as he walked passed her

**Outside Boys Bathroom**

Stefan walked down the hallway as Bonnie followed him, while Caroline watched him as well, as he headed for the bathroom "Uh, pardon me." Stefan said as he bumped into Elena before he looked at the door before turning to her and asking "Um. . .is this the men's room?"

"Yes. Um, I was just, Um—I was just—It's a long story…." Elena sputtered before she tried to pass before Stefan made way for her. "Thank you." she said before walking pass, as Stefan turned around and watched her leave, as she looked back at him

**History Class**

"Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union." Mr. Tanner said before he continued talking

Elena was in class when she looked back to Stefan who was looking at Mr. Tanner, bored before he felt eyes on him, and he looked over and met eyes with Elena who turned away smiling, Bonnie seeing the exchange sent a text to Elena: HAWT-E. STARING U.

Elena smiled and put her phone away before sitting up as Stefan stared at her

**Later**

Elena could be found within the cemetery sitting in front of a gravestone. The gravestone she was in front of read Grayson Gilbert and Miranda Sommers-Gilbert, her parents, as she wrote in her diary

'Dear diary, I made it through the day. I must have said, 'I'm fine, thanks,' at least thirty-seven times. And I didn't mean it once. But no one noticed. When someone asks, "How are you?" They really don't want an answer.'

She paused in her writing when she noticed a crow had perched itself upon her parents gravestone and was cawing before it looked toward her "Oh hi bird, that's not creepy or anything." Elena said before she sighed and went back to writing before she noticed fog appearing out of nowhere.

Freaked out she got up and shooed the bird away. When it took flight she sighed in relief before she turned back toward her stuff, only for the crow perched on the statue of another grave to start cawing at her again. Without looking away from the bird Elena quickly reached down and grabbed her bag before she rushed off.

As she made her way out she paused looking over her shoulder in time to make out a silhouette of a person standing behind a tomb. Turning around quickly she ran away from graveyard, but made the mistake of going downhill causing her to tumbled and fall. Elena hurriedly picked herself up, and looked back to see if anyone was following her, before she turned to continue running, but came face to face with Stefan freezing her in her tracks.

"You okay?" Stefan asked

"Were you following me?" asked Elena after sighing

"No actually. I just saw you fall." answered Stefan

"Uh-huh, and you just happened to be hanging out in a cemetery." Elena said

"Visiting. I have family here." Stefan replied

"Oh. Wow. Tactless. I'm sorry. It's the fog, It's making me foggy. And then back there, there was this - this bird, and it was all very Hitchcock for a second. That is the bird movie, right, the Hitchcock? ... I'm Elena." Elena ranted before calming down to introduce herself

"I'm Stefan."

"I know. We have history together." Elena replied

"And English and French." Stefan said with a nod

"Right." Elena said just before Stefan moved raising his arm and pulling a leaf from her hair. Blushing Elena looked down to see his ring, "Nice ring." She complimented

Raising his hand up he looked at it, before looking to Elena "Oh. Um, It's a family ring. I'm kinda stuck with it. It's weird, huh?" he asked

"No, no it's just there are rings, and then there's that." Elena said causing Stefan smile as he looked down he caught the smell of blood

"Did you hurt yourself?" he asked

"Oh, uh I don't know." Elena said before she moved over to a roch and placed her leg on it, and rolled up her pants leg to see a gash with a large trail of blood leading from it.

Stefan seeing this turned away as his eyes became bloodshot and veins appeared on his face "You should go, take care of that." Stefan said

"It's nothing." replied Elena putting her pants leg back down only to turn and find him gone

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Stefan was in his room, writing about his encounter with Elena at the cemetery "I lost control today. Everything I've kept buried inside came rushing to the surface. I'm simply not able to resist her." he wrote

**Mystic Grill **

Jeremy entered the grill and walked straight up to Vicki "Hey, Vick." he greeted

"Working." Vicki said blowing him off as she walked away with 2 trays in hand as Jeremy watched her. Vicki headed towards a table where her brother, and Tyler were seated

"Thanks Vick" said Matt looking down at his food

"Do you need another refill?" asked Vicki looking at Tyler

"I'd love one." Said Tyler watching as Vicki smiled before she walked off

Matt who was watching leaned over to Tyler "Please tell me you're not hooking up with my sister." He said

"Okay, I'm not hooking up with your sister." Tyler replied with a shrug

"You're such a dick." Matt said shaking his head

**With Vicki **

"Hey what's your deal?" asked Jeremy as soon as Vicki came back over "I mean summer you act one way and then school starts and you can't be bothered?"

"Look, Jeremy, I really appreciate all the pharmaceuticals, but you can't keep following me around like a lost puppy." Vicki said causing Jeremy to raise an eyebrow

"When's the last time you had sex with a puppy." said Jeremy

"Hey keep it down. I don't want to tell the whole world I deflowered Elena's kid brother." Vicki hissed

"Yeah and deflowered and deflowered."

"Looked we hooked up a few times during a drug haze. It's over. You gotta back off before you ruin things between me and Tyler." Vicki said annoyed

"Oh come on! The guys a total douche. He only wants you for your ass." Jeremy retorted

"Yeah, well what do you want me for?" asked Vicki before she pushed past him

**With Caroline **

Caroline and Bonnie were walking around the grill, waiting for Elena to arrive "His name is Stefan Salvatore. He lives with uncle up at the old Salvatore boarding house. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family, so they moved around a lot. He's a Scorpio, and his favorite color is blue."

"You learned all that in one day?" Bonnie asked slightly impressed

"Oh, please, I got all that between third and fourth period. We're planning a June wedding." Caroline replied before she waved to one of her friends

**Gilbert House **

Elena was walking to the door with her jacket when she passed by her aunt "I'm meeting Bonnie at the grill." She said as she made her way to the door

"Okay have fun." Jenna said before she stopped and turned around abruptly "Wait." she said causing Elena to stop and turn toward her

"Okay I've got this. Don't stay out late, it's a school night." Jenna said getting a chuckle from Elena

"Well done Aunt Jenna." she said in amusement, before she turned and opened the door only to gasp as she saw Stefan thee his raised raise telling her that he was getting ready to knock on the door

"Sorry, I was about to knock. I wanted to apologize for my disappearing act earlier. I know it was ... strange." Stefan said

"It's okay I get it. Blood makes you squeamish." Elena replied

"Um, something like that." Stefan said with a nod "Anyway I wanted to apologize for my disappearance. How's your leg?" he asked

"Oh, it's fine; just a scratch." Elena said before she looked around and asked "How'd you know where I live?"

"It's a small town. I asked the first person I saw. Thought you might want this back" Stefan said handing over a bound book that she recognized as her diary

Elena's eyes widened in surprise as she took her diary "Oh, I must have dropped it. I-thank you." she said thinking he might've read her diary

"Don't worry, I didn't . . . read it." Stefan said as if he read her mind

"No? Why not? Most people would have." Elena asked

"Well, I wouldn't want anyone to read mine." Stefan said

Elena looked at him in surprise "You keep a journal?" she asked

"Yeah, if I don't write it down, I forget it. Memories are too important." Stefan answered

"Yeah." Elena said nodding after a couple of moments of silence she said "I'm just gonna. . .umm, you don't have to stay out there." she then walked off

Stefan stepped to the door and tried to get in but he couldn't since she technically didn't invite him inside, "I'm fine." Stefan said after seeing he wasn't able to get in, when Elena came back he asked "Sorry, were you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I'm meeting a friend. Do you want to come?" she asked causing him to smile

**Mystic Grill **

Matt and Bonnie had found each other and were now sitting down at a table "How's Elena doing?" asked Matt

"Her mom and dad died. How do you think? She's putting on a good face, but it's only been four months." Bonnie replied

"Has she said anything about me?" Matt asked

"Oh, so not getting in the middle of this one. You pick up the phone and call her." Bonnie replied

"She broke up with me. I feel weird calling her." Matt said

"Give it more time Matt." Bonnie said gently only to look over and see Stefan, and Elena walking into the grill, Matt followed her gaze to see them before he looked back to Bonnie

"More time, huh" said Matt, before he stood up and walked over to Elena, and Stefan "Hey, I'm Matt, nice to meet you." he greeted holding his hand out to Stefan

"Hi. Stefan." Stefan replied shaking Matt's hand, before Matt looked to Elena

"Hey." Elena greeted

"Hey." Matt replied

Caroline, along with her friends sat with Stefan at a table as they asked him about himself "So, you were born in Mystic Falls?"

"Mm-Hmm. And moved when I was still young." Stefan answered nodding

"Parents?" Bonnie asked

"My parents passed away." Stefan said solemnly before he looked to Elena

"I'm sorry. Any siblings?" Elena asked

"Only 1 that I still talk to. I live with my uncle." Stefan said

Caroline seeing Elena, and Stefan still looking at each other spoke up "So, Stefan, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow."

"It's a back to school thing at the falls." Bonnie said

Stefan looked at them, before looking to Elena "Are you going?" he asked

"Of course she is" Bonnie answered for Elena, as Elena blushed and pushed a locket of hair behind her ear

2 hrs Later

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Stefan was in his room putting on his shirt, when his nephew Zach walked into the room with a newspaper "You promised." he said, handing Stefan the paper, Stefan turned to the first page, looking at the picture of the couple that Naruto had killed yesterday

"This was an animal attack." Stefan said as he looked at Zach

"Don't give me that. I know the game. Tear them up enough, they always suspect an animal attack. You said you had it under control." Zach retorted

"And I do." Stefan replied as he gave Zach the paper back, and turned back to his bed

"Please, Uncle Stefan. Mystic Falls is a different place now. It's been quiet for years, but there are people who still remember. And you being here, it's just going to stir things up."

"It's not my intention." Stefan said looking over his shoulder

"Then what is? Why did you come back? After all this time, why now?" Zach questioned

"I don't have to explain myself." Stefan said

"I know that you can't change what you are. But you don't belong here anymore." Zach said shaking his head

"Where do I belong?" Stefan asked

"I can't tell you what to do. But coming back here was a mistake." Zach said throwing down the paper before leaving, Stefan watched him leave before sighing and going to a closet, he opened the door where hundreds of journals dating back to 1858 were seen. He pulls out a journal with what looked to be a really old picture of Elena. The writing under the picture said Katherine 1864

Looking at the picture for a while Stefan sighed and closed the journal, and threw it on his desk, before he walked to a small cooler, and pulled out a blood bag, before drinking it

**Next Day**

**History Class**

"The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?" Mr. Tanner said

Bonnie looking up from her work said "Um . . . a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot."

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett. Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?" Tanner said before asking Matt

"It's ok, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it." Matt said getting a chuckle from everyone

"Hmm. Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?" he asked again

"I'm sorry, I-I don't know." Elena said after a couple of seconds with a confuse look on her face

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break." Tanner said

"There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians." Stefan said getting the classes attention

"That's correct. Mister. . .?" Tanner trailed off

"Salvatore." Stefan said

"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?" Tanner asked

"Distant." Stefan said

"Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle." Tanner said

"Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts. Mr. Tanner." Stefan replied causing everyone to snicker quietly

**Party in the Woods**

Stefan arrived at the party, and immediately started looking around for Elena, before he focused his hearing and heard Bonnie speaking "Just admit it, Elena."

"Oh, ok, so he's a little pretty." Elena asked

"He has that romance novel stare." Bonnie said as Stefan listened with a smile before he started walking toward them, only for Caroline to appear in his vision

"Hey! You made it!" she said

"I did." Stefan replied

"Well, let's get you a drink." Caroline said

"Well, I'm..." Stefan never got the chance to finish as Caroline grabbed his hand and leaded him away

"Oh, c'mon."

Over with Bonnie and Elena, they were still talking "So where is he?" Bonnie asked looking around

"I don't know. You tell me, you're the psychic one." Elena said with a smile

"Right, I forgot." Bonnie said before she closed her eyes "Ok, so give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate." she said

"Wait," Elena said as she picked up a beer bottle "You need a crystal ball." she said handing her the bottle, as Bonnie moved to take it, she touched Elena's hand, before her eyes to snapped open and she spaced out for a while, before she came back to her senses, and abruptly pulled her hand back

"What?" Elena asked

"That was weird. When I touched you, I saw a crow." Bonnie said confused

"What?" Elena asked shocked

"A crow. There was fog, a man." she said confused "I'm drunk. It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it." she said shaking her head "Yeah? Ok, I'm gonna get a refill." she said walking away

"Ok? Bonnie!" Elena called before she sighed and turned around to see that Stefan standing behind her

"Hi." Stefan greeted

"Hi." Elena said a little awkwardly

Stefan seeing the awkwardness asked "I did it again, didn't it?"

"Yeah." Elena said with a smile as her face took on a small frown

"I'm sorry. You're upset about something." Stefan said seeing the change of expression

"Oh, uh, no, it's- it's just Bonnie. She's... You know what? Never mind. You're... here." she stammered

"I'm here." Stefan nodded before they walked away from the party to the bridge "You know, you're kind of the talk of the town." Elena said as they walked

"Am I?" Stefan asked

"Mm-Hmm. Mysterious new guy, oh, yeah." Elena said with a giggle

"Well, you have the mysterious thing going, too. Twinged in sadness." Stefan replied

"What makes you think that I'm sad?" Elena asked

"Well, we did meet in a graveyard." Stefan said

"Right. Well, no, technically we met in the men's room." she chuckled "You don't want to know, it's. . . .it's not exactly party chit-chat." she said sadly

"Well, I've never really been very good at, uh, chit-chat."

"Last spring. . my parents' car drove off of a bridge into the lake. And I was in the backseat and I survived, but. . .they didn't. So that's my story." Elena explained

"You won't be sad forever, Elena." Stefan said after a moment of silence, as Elena nodded

**With Jeremy **

Jeremy was taking a walk, with his drink in hand as he came upon the sight of Tyler, and Vicki against a tree. Jealous, Jeremy made to walk away till he heard the words 'no and you're hurting me' come from Vicki "Hey leave her alone." Jeremy said

Vicki then managed to push Tyler away, as Tyler turned to Jeremy "You know, you're starting to get on my nerves, Gilbert." He said as he glared at Jeremy

"Just go, Tyler. Get the hell away from me!" Vicki said appearing before Jeremy

"Vicki Donovan says no. That's a first." Tyler replied before he walked away

"I didn't need your help." Vicki said after Tyler was gone

"It seemed like you did." Jeremy replied

"He was just drunk." Vicki said trying to convince herself

"So. I'm drunk, am I forcing myself on you." Jeremy replied

"No, you're worse. You want to talk to me, get to know me, see into my soul and screw and screw and screw until you're done with me." Vicki retorted

"Is that what you think?" Jeremy asked

"It's what I know." Vicki answered before she walked off deeper into the woods, in moments Vicki found herself wandering through the woods as fog started slowly rolling in, stiffening as she heard a noise around her she looked behind her "Jeremy is that you?"

Hearing no answer she called out again, but still got no answer, so she shrugged before she turned to leave, but she didn't have a chance as something rushed her and she screamed

**Party **

Stefan approached Elena who was sitting on a rail, he had walked away when his face had started to change, he had rebuffed Caroline's attempt to take him to the falls, when he was finally able to reach her, they talked about Caroline before Elena saw Jeremy stumbling away from the party "God, you gotta be kidding me!" Elena said watching Jeremy stumble away

"What is it?" Stefan asked looking behind himself

"My brother." she answered dropping to the ground

"The drunk one?" Stefan asked

"That would be the one. Excuse me." answered Elena as she followed after Jeremy

"Need some help?" Stefan asked

"Trust me, you're not going to want to witness this. Jeremy! Jeremy!" she called

**Woods**

"Jeremy, where the hell are you going?" Elena asked

"I don't want to hear it!" Jeremy said looking back

"Yeah, well, too bad!" Elena retorted as Jeremy turned around only to trip over Vicki's unconscious body to see the blood on her neck

"Vicki? No! Oh, my god, it's Vicki!" Jeremy said looking back to Elena

"Oh, my god!"

"No!" he said placing his hand on her neck, before Vicki awoke gasping for breath

**Party**

Jeremy was carrying Vicki to a table "Somebody help!" Elena screamed

Matt who was drinking a beer turned to see Vicki being set on a table "Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?!" he shouted running over along with Bonnie, and Tyler

"What happened to her?" Tyler asked

"Bonnie, call an ambulance!" Matt screamed as Tyler turned and started pushing people away

"Everybody back up, give her some space!" he shouted

"It's her neck. Something bit her. She's losing a lot of blood." Elena said as Stefan from the crowed looked at the scene in surprise

"Put this on her neck." Matt said "Vicki, Vicki, come on, open your eyes, look at me." he said before he looked up to see Stefan backing away out of the crowd

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Stefan ran up the drive way into the house "What's going on?" Zach asked Stefan from his office

"Someone else was attacked tonight, Zach, and it wasn't me." Stefan said before running upstairs as he entered his bedroom. A crow appeared, from the open window

Looking to the crow, Stefan turned back to the balcony and said "Damon." Damon Salvatore was standing on the balcony with a smirk

"Hello, brother." Damon greeted

Stefan watched as Damon walked into his room, while the crow flew back onto the balcony "Crow's a bit much, don't you think?" Stefan asked

"Wait till you see what I can do with the fog." Damon said

"When'd you get here?" Stefan asked

"Well, I couldn't miss your first day at school. Your hair's different. I like it." Damon said walking around Stefan's room

"It's been 15 years, Damon." Stefan replied looking at is brother

"Thank God. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? Did not suit you. Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads." Damon said walking over to Stefan's computer desk, and picking up a book

"Why are you here?" Stefan asked

"I miss my little brother." Damon said placing down the book he had in his hands

"You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you to do." Stefan replied

"I've managed to keep myself busy." Damon retorted smirking

"You know, you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you." Stefan said

"Ah. That can be a problem. . .for you." Damon said smirking

"Why are you here now?" Stefan asked

"I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one little word. . .Elena." Damon said causing Stefan to tense

**The Falls **

The party had pretty much ended when Vicki had got attacked so, Matt hopped into the ambulance with Vicki, as Elena watched them leave Bonnie walked over to her "Hey." she said getting Elena's attention "We're gonna go to Mainline Coffee, wait for news."

Elena nodded and looked over to Jeremy who was sitting at a table watching the ambulance drive away "I gotta take Jeremy home." she said

"Elena, there's no way I'm psychic. I know that. But whatever I saw, or I think I saw, I have this feeling…" Bonnie trailed off

"Bonnie, what?" Elena asked

"That it's just the beginning." Bonnie said

**Salvatore Boarding House **

"She took my breath away. Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine. Is it working, Stefan? Being around her, being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?" Damon asked as he stood in front of Stefan

"She's not Katherine." Stefan said

"Well, let's hope not. We both know how that ended. Tell me something, when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?" Damon asked

"I know what you're doing, Damon. It's not gonna work." Stefan scoffed as he turned around to walk away

"Yeah? Come on. Don't you crave a little?" Damon asked hitting Stefan's shoulder to turn him around

"Stop it." Stefan said only to be pushed

"Let's do it. Together. I saw a couple girls out there. Or just, let's just cut to the chase, let's just go straight for Elena." Damon said slapping Stefan in the head

"Stop it!" Stefan said pushing Damon away

"Imagine what her blood tastes like!" Damon yelled as Stefan turned away from him as he vamped out "I can."

"I said stop!" Stefan yelled turning toward Damon, before he growled and tackled Damon out the window

Landing in a crouch, Stefan saw Damon had vanished, before he sighed and looked up to his now broken window "I was impressed." he heard, looking to his left, he saw Damon leaning on some bushes, "I give it a six. Missing style, but I was pleasantly surprised. Very good with the whole face [fake growl] thing. It was good." he said chuckling

"You know, it's all fun and games, Damon, huh? But wherever you go, people die." Stefan said walking over to Damon

"That's a given." Damon said with a shrug

"Not here. I won't allow it." Stefan replied

"I take that as an invitation." Damon said

"Damon, please. After all these years, can't we just give it a rest?" Stefan asked

"I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word." Damon said

"Just stay away from Elena." Stefan replied

"Where's your ring?" Damon asked causing Stefan to look at his ringless finger "Oh, yeah, sun's coming up in a couple of hours, and, poof, ashes to ashes." Damon said as Stefan looked at him "Relax. It's right here." he said before he walked over, and handed Stefan his ring, when Stefan put the ring on his finger, Damon grabbed him by his throat, before to his shock, Stefan grabbed his wrist snapped it, before he grabbed Damon by his throat and threw him against the garage

When Damon landed, Stefan was standing there looking down at him, while Damon looked at Stefan in shock "So you've been following my advise after all." a voice said behind them

Damon, and Stefan looked over to see Naruto leaning against his dark blue Lamborghini Murciélago LP 670–4 SV "Naruto, when did you get here?" Damon asked getting to his feet

"I got here yesterday. You didn't get my calling card." Naruto said

"You killed the couple." Stefan said

Naruto nodded before he saw the look on Stefan's face "Aw don't look at me like that." he said before he walked forward

"What're you doing here?" Stefan asked

"I go where the wind takes me." Naruto shrugged, before he looked at Stefan "Something big, is going to happen here, I can feel it; so I'm here to make sure you both stay alive." he said as Stefan nodded before patting Naruto's shoulder and walking off

"I thought he was supposed to be on animal blood." Damon said to Naruto

"He can handle, blood bags, but not fresh human blood. He can sustain himself on one blood bag a week, while animal blood keeps him in control of is bloodlust, if he has fresh blood or, more than one bag he'll lose control." Naruto said getting a nod from Damon

1 hr Later

Naruto walked onto the porch of a house, and knocked on the door, after a moment a woman in her late 60's opened the door; this was Sheila Bennett. When Sheila saw him, she immediately started to slam the door in his face, but Naruto slipped in before she could. Naruto seeing Sheila glare at him raised an eyebrow "What?" he asked

Sheila turned around and walked to a table picked up the newspaper and threw it at him, catching the paper Naruto saw it was the couple he killed "You killed them."

"Aw, don't be so angry. It's in my nature to be impartial, I'm neither good, or bad, I'm neutral." Naruto said throwing the paper down and sitting on the couch

"But, you promised that you would be better. We agreed you can be around Bonnie, as long as you don't kill innocent people." Sheila replied sitting beside him

"Yeah, I know." Naruto sighed before he leaned his head back, and looked at the ceiling "I saw her today, when I was watching my brother live his life as a high school student, she's grown to be very beautiful."

"Yes she has." Sheila said looking at a picture of Bonnie with a smile on her face "She has great potential to take my place, as the matriarch of the family."

Naruto nodded before he looked to Sheila "I want you to get out of town." he said

Sheila looked at Naruto and shook her head "No, I won't leave my home."

"C'mon Sheila, be reasonable. You know as well as I do, the only time when I feel like I'm needed somewhere like here, there is a lot of death that will surely follow. I don't want you to be a casualty." Naruto said

"I know, what will happen to me." Sheila said "I had a premonition."

The power of premonition, is a gift Naruto gives to every Bennett witch once they reach the age of 40, they were only able to see their own future, and even when they do see it, it's only a short glimpse.

Naruto nodded knowing that whatever he said it wouldn't change her mind, considering how stubborn she was, he was about to speak when they heard the door open, "Hey, Grams." a voice said as the sound of footsteps came closer, looking over at the doorway, Sheila, and Naruto saw Bonnie at the doorway

"Hello, Bonnie." Sheila greeted before she saw Bonnie looking at Naruto intently "This is an old student of mine, Naruto Salvatore."

Naruto stood up, and walked over to Bonnie, with his hand extended "Hello Bonnie."

"H-hi." Bonnie said before she realized what his last name was "Wait, your last name is Salvatore?"

"Yes." Naruto replied with a raised eyebrow "Is that a problem?" he asked

"No, it's no problem. Do you know anyone named Stefan?"

"Yes, he's my brother. I heard he was in town, so I came back as well to surprise him, but I just so happened to run into my old teacher and we spent the last hour catching up." Naruto lied as Bonnie nodded "I'm going to head home, I'll see you later Bonnie." Naruto said with a smile kissing Bonnie's hand before he walked out the door

Bonnie watched Naruto leave "He's so hot." she thought

**Hospital **

Matt sat at his sisters bedside his mind racing, hoping she would wake up soon, he looked up towards his sister to see her eyes open "Vicki...Hey, hey, it's ok. You're gonna be ok" said Matt as Vicki looked at him

"Matt…" she whispered hoarsely

"Don't try to talk ok. You're fine." Matt said gently

"Vampire" Vicki said with a little strength in her voice as Matt looked at her confused

**Gilbert House **

Elena was sitting in her room writing in her diary 'Dear diary, I couldn't have been more wrong. I thought that I could smile, nod my way through it; pretend like it would all be ok. I had a plan. I wanted to change who I was, create a life without the past, without the pain. But it's not that easy, the bad things stay with you, they follow you. You can't escape them as much as you want to. All you can do is be ready for the good. So when it comes, you invite it in, because you need it.'

Feeling someone looking at her she looked outside of her window, to see Stefan standing there looking at her, closing her diary she made her way downstairs, and opened the door to see Stefan standing there "I know it's late. But, uh. . .I needed to know that you were ok." he said

"You know, for months, that's all anyone's wondered about me. If I'll be ok." Elena replied

"What do you tell them?" Stefan asked

"That I'll be fine." Elena said

"Do you ever mean it?" Stefan asked

"Ask me tomorrow. It's warmer in the house. We can talk. Would you like to come in?" Elena asked stepping back to let him in

Stefan smiled and answered "Yes." before he walked inside

** THE SHINJU ****DIARIES **


End file.
